


Gummy Worms

by Synnerxx



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Sometimes Abby has really great ideas when it comes to cars, coffins and gummy worms.





	Gummy Worms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missflapjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflapjack/gifts).



Ziva knew she was staring. She also knew it was very obvious she was staring. She was certain it was Abby's fault that she was staring in the first place, but that was neither here nor there. The fact was that she was staring. At Abby. Who was eating gummy worms and letting the sour sugar crystals cling to her dark red lipstick in the process. Really, this was ridiculous that Ziva was staring, but she couldn't help it.

Abby was looking pretty smug about the whole thing too. Well, as smug as one can look when eating candy shaped like a worm and had two neon colors on either side. She knew that Ziva was staring and she knew why Ziva was staring. Ziva liked her. That was okay, she liked Ziva too and tonight she had a plan. A plan to seduce the other woman and hopefully it would work. She was sure it would, but you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men. Good thing she was a woman.

“Hey, Ziva, you wanna walk me to my car?” Abby asked, smiling at her.

“Sure, Abby.” Ziva blinked, startled out of her musings. She knew that it was better to give into Abby's odd requests instead of facing her pout. No one could resist the pout, not even Gibbs.

“Awesome, thanks!” Abby snagged her handbag from the bar stool next to her and headed for the exit, Ziva at her side.

Abby leaned closer to Ziva as they got the door. “You wanna fuck me against the back of it too?”

Ziva stared at her, positive that she had misheard her. Surely Abby did not just say what she thought she had said, right? Abby smirked and winked at her before turning sharply on one heel and walking out of the bar, swaying her hips as she went.

Ziva was quick to follow and found Abby leaning against the back of her car, smirk still in place. Without saying a word, Ziva dropped to her knees in front of Abby and smirked up at her, pushing the short skirt up to Abby's waist and eying the black lace thong that Abby wore. Pretty sexy. Abby gasped and twined black tipped fingers through her thick hair, breathing already speeding up with anticipation.

Ziva wasted no time with foreplay. After all, they were about to have sex in a public parking lot of a bar of all places. She hooked her fingers into the strings of the thong and tugged it down to Abby's ankles. She stroked a finger briefly against Abby's clit, making her cry out with pleasure. Ziva replaced her finger with her tongue and set about coaxing every moan, gasp, whimper, and sigh she could from the Goth.

She stroked her hands up and down the pale thighs, feeling the muscles tense with Abby's rapidly approaching orgasm. She slid one hand up Abby's stomach to tease a clothed nipple, making Abby clench her fingers in her hair and buck her hips helplessly forward. She came with a low groan of Ziva's name, arching and shuddering, nonsensical words spilling from her lips.

Ziva stood up and kissed her hard, letting her taste herself on Ziva's tongue. Suddenly, Ziva found herself pinned against the car, the move not unexpected. She moaned into Abby's mouth when clever fingers unbuttoned her slacks and delved past her panties, thrusting in and out of her, hard and fast, Abby's thumb brushing roughly against her clit just the way she liked it.

Abby pulled back from the kiss, panting against Ziva's neck and leaving a trail of bite marks and kisses in her wake. With the frantic pace she had set up, it wasn't long before Ziva was moaning and arching, rocking her hips in time with Abby's fingers. She came hard, with a strangled gasp, sagging back against the car.

Abby slowly withdrew her fingers, making Ziva hiss slightly. “You wanna ride home with me? Go back to my place? I can show you my new coffin. It's lined with silk.”

Ziva nodded, thinking that Abby had some pretty great ideas about cars, coffins, and gummy worms.


End file.
